Nur ein Traum
by Chemistress
Summary: Beim Vorlesen des 5. HP-Buchs verschwindet ein Mädchen in die Hogwarts-Welt und ihre Mutter hat gleichzeitig Professor Snape bei sich zu Gast.


_Diese Geschichte habe ich nicht selbst geschrieben, sondern meine jüngste Tochter hat sie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Ich darf sie aber hier ins Netz stellen, denn auch sie würde sich natürlich über Feedback freuen._

_Die Rechte an den Personen und teilweise an den Plots liegen natürlich bei J.K.Rowling und bei C. Funke._

**Nur ein Traum**

**Teil 1**

Alina setzte sich lächelnd auf einen Stuhl. Jetzt ging es weiter! Seit einigen Monaten schon, genauer gesagt, seit sie und ihre Mutter den letzten Harry Potter Band gelesen hatten, lasen sie sich gegenseitig die vorherigen Bände, natürlich beim ersten wieder angefangen, vor. Heute war sie wieder dran, und es war auch noch – zum Bedauern ihrer Mutter, da sie diese lieber selber las – eine Zaubertrankstunde, in der die Lieblingsperson ihrer Mutter, der Zaubertranklehrer vorkam: Severus Snape! Alina räusperte sich. Dann setzte sie an dem Punkt an, an dem sie stehengeblieben waren.

„_Ein leichter silberner Dampf sollte inzwischen von ihrem Trank aufsteigen", rief Snape, als sie noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatten._

_Harry, dem der Schweiß ausgebrochen war, blickte sich verzweifelt im Kerker um. Seinem Kessel entwich reichlich dunkelgrauer Dampf; der von Ron spuckte grüne Funken. _

Alina genoss jedes Wort, das sie auf ihre Zunge setzte und ließ es nur ungern ihrem Mund entweichen. Sie hatte zu viel Freude am Vorlesen, als dass sie ihre Mutter mehr als genau die Hälfte des Buches vorlesen ließ. Aber ihre Mutter hatte leider genau so viel Spaß am Lesen wie sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte Alina es auch von ihr geerbt, dass sie es so gut konnte.

_Seamus stocherte fieberhaft mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs im Feuer unter seinem Kessel herum, das offenbar auszugehen drohte. Über Hermines Trank jedoch hatte sich ein schimmernder Nebel aus silbernem Dampf gebildet, und als Snape vorüberglitt, blickte er kommentarlos an seiner Hakennase vorbei darauf, was hieß, dass er nichts auszusetzen fand. Bei Harrys Kessel allerdings hielt Snape inne und begutachtete ihn mit einem Furcht erregendem Grinsen._

Alina sah ihn regelrecht vor dem Kessel stehen und auf Harry herabblicken. Die Figuren des Buches hatten die Gestalt der Schauspieler der Harry Potter-Filme angenommen, denn sie hatte die Filme schon sehr oft, mit Freundinnen oder mit ihrer Mutter zusammen angesehen. Manchmal bedauerte sie, dass dies so war. Mit Alan Rickman hatte sie keine Probleme, genauso wenig wie mit den meisten Hauptdarstellern, doch ihr war Sirius nicht recht getroffen und auch Lupin hatte sie sich doch ein ganz wenig netter vorgestellt. Alina hatte Sirius immer gemocht, während er ihrer Mutter gar nicht sympathisch war. Victoria, so hieß ihre Mutter, stand leise lächelnd von Alinas Sofabett auf, auf dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte und ging, die Türen offen lassend ins gegenüberliegende Bad. Alina wußte, dass ihre Mutter sie immer noch hören konnte, und so ließ sie den „Film", den sie las, einfach weiterlaufen.

„_Was soll das sein Potter?"_

_Die Slytherins in den vorderen Reihen blickten begierig auf; sie hörten liebend gern, wie Snape Harry piesackte_.

„_Der Trunk des Friedens", sagte Harry angespannt._

„_Sagen Sie mal Potter", fragte Snape sanft, „können Sie lesen?"_

Alina setzte gerade zum nächsten Wort an, doch plötzlich stieg ihr ein eigenartiger Geruch in die Nase und um sie herum jaulte es auf. Alina blickte verwirrt von ihrem Buch auf – und fand sich in Snapes Kerker wieder, in dem die Schüler, die gerade noch Snape beobachtet hatten, wie er Harry anfuhr, nun sie verblüfft anstarrten. Alina öffnete verdutzt ihren Mund. Träumte sie gerade? Gab es Zauberei etwa doch? Oder hatte sich ihr größter Wunsch, den sie hegte, seit sie Tintenherz von Cornelia Funke gelesen hatte, etwa endlich erfüllt und sie konnte sich mit ihrer Stimme in Bücher hineinlesen! Alina blickte auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. Es war der fünfte Harry Potter, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte. Verflixt!, dachte sie. Wieso konnte mir das nicht schon in einem früheren Band passieren? Sie atmete tief durch und dachte nach. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun?

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry, der sichtlich froh war, dass Snape nicht mehr hier war.

„Ähm, Alina, glaub ich...", antwortete sie. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie wirklich noch sie war!

„Was machst du hier und wo ist Professor Snape?", fragte jetzt Hermine, die links von Harry saß. Alina verzog das Gesicht. Sie wusste doch genauso wenig wie die anderen! Vielleicht sogar weniger, denn sie konnte ja nicht einmal zaubern, oder doch? Aber wer könnte ihr das schon beantworten? Plötzlich war Alina klar, wer ihr das beantworten konnte.

„Kann mich bitte jemand zu Professor Dumbledore bringen?" Harry sah sie einige Sekunden verblüfft an, dann nickte er.

„Komm mit!", sagte er und ging voraus aus der Kerkertür.

--

Victoria drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu, als ihre Tochter verstummte.

„Lies ruhig weiter, ich höre dich!", rief sie aus dem Bad und trocknete sich die Hände ab. Als Alina immer noch nicht weiterlas, ging sie seufzend wieder in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen. Genau vor dem Stuhl, auf dem bis vor einigen Minuten noch Alina gesessen hatte, stand jetzt ihre erklärte Lieblingsfigur des Buches und das in Fleisch und Blut. Jedenfalls sah er ziemlich echt aus. Nachdem Severus Snape und Victoria sich einige Sekunden verblüfft angestarrt hatten und sie den Gedanken, dass ihre Tochter ihr einen Streich spielte, beiseite gedrängt hatte, lächelte sie und sagte nur: „Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Snape fiel einige Millisekunden der Mund offen, dann fing er sich wieder und sah sie wie einen frechen Schüler an.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er streng. Er hatte es jedoch nicht geschafft, Victorias Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ich heiße Victoria Seeberg, ich bin ein Muggel und wir befinden uns hier in einem kleinen Dorf in Wales." Jetzt konnte Snape seine Überraschung nicht mehr verbergen.

„Binden Sie mir keinen Bären auf! Woher kennen sie mich wirklich, wieso bin ich hier und warum zaubern Sie mich nicht auf der Stelle wieder zurück?!" Victoria seufzte und überlegte, wie sie das alles erklären sollte.

„Setzten Sie sich doch erst einmal, Professor. Die Geschichte könnte länger werden.", sagte sie und wies auf den Stuhl hinter ihm. Sie selber setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Ich bin wirklich ein Muggel, so wie jeder andere hier in ... dieser Welt, und fast jeder hier bei uns, jedenfalls diejenigen, die die Bücher gelesen haben, kennt Sie." Damit hatte sie schon einmal zwei Fragen beantwortet. Über die dritte dachte sie ein wenig nach, aber sie konnte keine andere Erklärung finden als die, die sie in einem anderen Lieblingsbuch ihrer Tochter gelesen hatte.

„Meine Tochter Alina hat Sie wahrscheinlich gerade aus dem Buch gelesen, denn Sie müssen wissen, Sie sind eine Romanfigur!" Wieder dachte sie über diese Theorie nach und auf einmal bekam sie einen Schrecken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Professor? Fehlt Ihnen nichts?" Victoria war wieder eingefallen, dass eine Figur aus Tintenherz ihre Stimme beim Hinüberlesen verloren hatte. Besorgt betrachtete sie Snape, fand aber nichts Ungewöhnliches. Snape selbst blickte Victoria sehr zweifelnd an, beinahe, als hätte sie irgendein unheilbares Fieber.

„Nein, Alina scheint gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben. Wirklich nett von ihr!", sagte Victoria mit ernster Stimme. Snape schnaubte. Was war nett daran, ihn hierher zu lesen?!

„Oh!", stieß Victoria aus. „Können Sie mir bitte etwas zaubern, Professor?", fragte sie ein wenig besorgt. Snape sah sie misstrauisch an, doch er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf ein viereckiges, großes Ding auf dem Schreibtisch hinter ihm.

„Enthülle dein Geheimnis!", sagte er verärgert. Er hatte das Gefühl diese Frau spiele mit ihm.

--

Alina konnte es kaum glauben. Den ganzen Weg zu Dumbledores Büro betrachtete sie mit glänzenden Augen Hogwarts und als sie den Griffindor Geist sah, war sie völlig aus dem Häuschen.

„Sir Nicolas! Das ich sie einmal wirklich sehen darf!" Sir Nicolas schien über diesen Ausruf zugleich überrascht als auch erfreut, doch Harry, gespannt was sie von Dumbledore wollte, hatte keine Lust auf ein längeres Gespräch und zog sie weiter. Als sie ein paar Minuten später vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier standen, zuckte Harry zusammen und drehte sich, verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend, um.

„Ähm, ich kenne das Passwort nicht!" Alina seufzte enttäuscht, doch dann hatte sie eine Idee, zog das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und begann, darin hin und her zu blättern. Harry beobachtete sie neugierig und als Alina die Seite, die sie gesucht hatte endlich gefunden hatte, strahlte sie ihn an.

„Zischende Zauberdrops!", sagte sie zu dem Wasserspeier. Dieser erwachte zum Leben und sprang beiseite.

„Herrlich!", seufzte Alina begeistert und Harry brachte nur ein „Hä! Wie...?" heraus, doch Alina ging schon zu der Treppe, die sich stetig aufwärts bewegte wie eine spiralförmige Rolltreppe.

„Danke fürs Bringen!", rief sie Harry zu und ließ ihn verdutzt vor dem Wasserspeier stehen. Alinas Magen begann ein wenig zu rumoren. Sie war tatsächlich in einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher gelandet! Sie war sich inzwischen ganz sicher, denn Peeves hatte ihr ein leeres Tintenfass auf den Kopf geworfen und seitdem brummte ihr Kopf, wie er es lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Alina stand jetzt vor der Eichentür, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte, und rang mit sich selbst endlich anzuklopfen. Ob Dumbledore wirklich so aussah, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte? Harry und die anderen, die sie bis jetzt zu sehen bekommen hatte, hatten ganz "richtig" ausgesehen. Sie atmete tief ein, nahm den bronzenen Türklopfer in die Hand und schlug dreimal an die Tür. Von drinnen hörte sie ein freundliches „Herein!" und so öffnete sie zögernd. Dumbledore saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und blickte von einem Stapel Papier auf.

„Ja bitte?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln, scheinbar nicht im Geringsten verwirrt, ein fremdes Mädchen in seinem Büro stehen zu sehen. Alina bis sich auf die Unterlippe, nicht ganz sicher was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden...", fing sie zögernd an. Dumbledore lächelte noch breiter.

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", antwortete er und wies dann auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Setzt dich doch." Alina ließ sich in den gemütlichen Sessel sinken und musterte Dumbledore neugierig. Er sah anders aus als in ihrer Vorstellung, aber dieser Dumbledore gefiel ihr sogar noch besser. Seine Gesichtszüge waren freundlicher, beruhigender, als die des Dumbledores aus den Filmen, und der ihr gegenüber schien auch ein wenig ... schelmischer. Der Schulleiter sah sie erwartungsvoll über seine Halbmondgläser an.

„Möchtest du etwas Süßes bevor du anfängst?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich und reichte ihr eine Schale mit bunten Bohnen. Alina zögerte.

„Sind das „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung"?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. Dumbledore nickte nur lächelnd. Alina überlegte kurz, dann nahm sie sich eine orangene Bohne und biss hinein. Sie hatte Glück und die Bohne schmeckte wirklich lecker. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe hatte sie also nicht im Stich gelassen.

„Ähm...", fing sie an, denn sie hatte das Gefühl _irgendwas _sagen zu müssen. „Ich ... komme nicht von hier. Ich heiße Alina Seeberg", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie den neugierigen Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht sah. Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich...", erklärte Alina weiter, „Ich habe meiner Mutter aus diesem Buch vorgelesen und dann habe ich mich im Zaubertrankunterricht wieder gefunden." Sie massierte sich die Schläfen und überlegte, wie sie die Situation am besten erklären konnte. Dann blickte sie auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß.

„Ich glaube ich komme aus einer anderen Welt. Jedenfalls gibt es bei mir zuhause ein Buch - das hier!" Sie legte den fünften Harry Potter Band auf den Tisch und Dumbledore nahm ihn in die Hand und schlug ihn auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Bei uns gibt es keine Zauberer", sagte Alina. „aber es gibt diese Bücher über Harry Potter. Insgesamt sind es 7 und ... die Geschichte ist abgeschlossen. Ich weiß, wie das hier alles aus geht und – ". Sie brach ab weil Dumbledore seine Hand gehoben hatte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen.", sagte er ruhig. „Du musst verstehen, Alina, dass wir unseren eigenen Weg gehen müssen. Wir müssen selber herausfinden, wie unsere Geschichte zuende geht." Alina musste unwillkürlich an das Ende des sechsten Buches denken.

„Aber", fing sie an, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erzähle mir es nicht. Und ich bitte dich, auch niemandem anderen etwas darüber zu sagen. Versprichst du mir das?" Er blickte sie mit seinen beruhigenden blauen Augen an. Alina nickte zögernd. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Als ich in dieser Geschichte gelandet bin, da ist Snape verschwunden!"

„Professor Snape.", korrigierte sie Dumbledore.

„Wie auch immer", erwiderte Alina. „Er ist wahrscheinlich bei meiner Mutter, jedenfalls wenn es so ist, wie ich denke, dass es ist. Ach, das ist alles so kompliziert.", seufzte Alina dann. „Und ich kann ihnen nicht versprechen, dass meine Mutter _Professor _Snape nichts erzählt." Dumbledore zog seine Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie unter seinem Zaubererhut verschwanden.

„Nun", sagte er, „wir werden uns darum kümmern, wenn es soweit ist. Aber erkläre mir doch erst einmal bitte, wie du in diese ... Geschichte gekommen bist!" Alina machte es sich in ihrem Sessel bequem und erzählte Dumbledore, wie sie sich in das Buch gelesen hatte und ihre Theorie von Tintenherz. Als sie geendet hatte, blickte Dumbledore auf den Harry Potter Band in seinen Händen. Hinter Alina hörte sie ein Getuschel, und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie die ehemaligen Schulleiter miteinander diskutieren.

„Wow!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Tja", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte sie an, als er bemerkte, wie fasziniert Alina von den Porträts war. „Ich schätze, es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als dich und Severus in eure richtigen Geschichten zurückzulesen." Alina lief ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich kann das nicht!", entfuhr es ihr. „Es ist vorhin aus Versehen passiert, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das einfach so kann! Und was, wenn ich jemanden Falschen hinein oder hinaus lese?" Sie sah Dumbledore verzweifelt an. „Ich bin keine Hexe!", flüsterte sie. Die Porträts hinter ihr begannen ihr zuzustimmen. Dumbledore sah sie prüfend an.

„Und was hast du dann eben gemacht? Also ich würde das Zaubern nennen." Alina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie verstehen nicht, das war kein Zaubern!", sagte sie verzweifelt. Dumbledore öffnete seine Schublade und holte einen Zauberstab hervor.

„Das ist mein ehemaliger Zauberstab, bevor ich meinen jetzigen bekommen habe", erklärte er ihr ruhig. Dann hielt er ihn ihr hin. „Nimm ihn!" Alina blickte ihn verwundert an, doch sie faßte ihn an und wollte ihn nehmen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn fest.

„Du musst schon stärker ziehen.", sagte er, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen. Doch Alina tat es und so saß sie Sekunden später perplex in ihrem Sessel, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie zweifelnd. Dumbledore lächelte sie an.

„Zaubere!" Alina schluckte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau sie tun sollte, also richtete sie den Zauberstab auf das Buch, das immer noch vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und das Einzige, was ihr einfiel, war: „Wingardium leviosa!" Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung stieg das dicke Buch ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wieder auf die Tischplatte. Dumbledore lächelte sie an.

„Dafür, dass du nicht zaubern kannst, war das wirklich gut!", sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Ich ... verstehe nicht!", sagte Alina leise.

„Nun, ich fürchte", antwortete ihr der Schulleiter, „ich fürchte, Professor Snape wird in deiner Welt nicht allzu erfreut sein!"

--

Nichts geschah. Snape starrte wütend auf den Gegenstand auf dem Tisch.

„Nun", sagte Victoria, „vielleicht sollten wir es mit etwas anderem versuchen." Sie hielt ihm ein Lesezeichen hin.

„Bringen Sie es zum Schweben." Snape starrte sie immer noch wütend an.

„Wingardium leviosa", sagte er zähneknirschend. Nichts geschah. Verärgert fuhr Snape von seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Was bei Merlins Barte wird hier eigentlich gespielt?!", rief er, völlig aus der Fassung. Wie peinlich war das denn, da zu stehen und nicht einmal den einfachsten Zauber ausführen zu können?!

„Ich schätze", sagte Victoria völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner Stimmung, „dass Sie Ihre Zauberkräfte beim Übertritt in unsere Welt verloren haben. Kein Wunder, es würde ja auch ein Spektakel geben, wenn irgendwer erführe, dass sie zaubern." Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Sie haben vorhin von einem Buch gesprochen.", zischte er. Victoria blickte sich suchend im Zimmer um, aber den Harry Potter Band fand sie nicht. Sie seufzte leise und ging zum Bücherregal ihrer Tochter. Dann zog sie „Tintenherz" heraus und drückte es Snape in die Hand.

„Ich denke, bevor Sie das nicht gelesen haben, können wir uns nicht vernünftig unterhalten", erklärte sie ihm. „Es ist zwar nur eine Vermutung, und das ist nur eine Geschichte, aber ich fürchte, dass sich etwas Ähnliches abgespielt hat, wie in diesem Buch." Sie lächelte Snape, der sie immer noch vor Zorn funkelnd anstarrte, aufmunternd zu. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas zu trinken bringen? Vielleicht einen Kaffee oder ein Bier?" Snapes Augen verengten sich wieder.

„Haben Sie auch etwas Normales, wie Butterbier?", fragte er sie. Victoria verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch eben erklärt, dass ich ein Muggel bin!", sie blickte ihn nun ein wenig mitleidig an. „Ich stelle Ihnen einfach ein paar Getränke hin und Sie können sich etwas aussuchen, das Ihnen schmeckt, ja?" Snape sah sie misstrauisch an, nickte aber. Victoria verließ das Zimmer und ging grinsend in die Küche. Es war wie ein Traum! Severus Snape stand bei ihr im Zimmer! O.k., genaugenommen war es Alinas Zimmer, aber es war immerhin ihr Haus. Victoria stellte einige Becher und Gläser auf ein Tablett, dann füllte sie ein Glas mit Orangensaft, ein Glas mit Limonade, ein großes mit Bier, ein Weinglas mit ihrem besten Rotwein, einen Becher mit Kaffee und den letzten Becher mit Tee. Sie überlegte lange, welchen Tee sie wählen sollte, doch am Ende hatte sie sich für einen Früchtetee entschieden. Langsam trug sie das Tablett die Treppe hoch und fluchte leise darüber, dass sie nicht wie Alina ein Praktikum in der Gastronomie gemacht hatte, so dass sie es sicher balancieren könnte.

„Nun, wenn er da nichts findet...", murmelte sie und lächelte, als sie Snape an dem Schreibtisch ihrer Tochter sitzend über das Buch gebeugt lesen sah. Wie er so in seinem langen Umhang in diesem völlig normalen Zimmer saß, das sah einfach zu lustig aus. Eines war klar, sie mußte ihm normale Kleidung besorgen! Leise in sich hinein lachend stellte sie das Tablett neben Snape ab und bemerkte, wie er die Gläser aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete, als sei womöglich Gift in einem von ihnen.

„In den beiden Bechern ist ein warmes Getränk. Wenn Sie sie nicht kalt werden lassen wollen, sollten Sie diese zuerst trinken." Snape sah sie einen Moment lang an, als wolle er abschätzen, ob sie im Stande sei, Zaubertränke zu brauen, dann nickte er wieder und nahm nach kurzem Zögern die Tasse Tee in die Hand. Er schien zu begreifen, dass er Victoria vertrauen musste, da er nun einmal bei ihr gestrandet war. Er roch kurz an dem Getränk, nippte und nahm dann selbstbewusster einen großen Schluck. Victoria lächelte und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Snape um, der sich jetzt wieder über das Buch gebeugt hatte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er brauchte jetzt Zeit, das wußte sie. „Tintenherz" war von der dickeren Sorte. Victoria lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Ob ihre Überlegung mit dem Hinein- und Hinauslesen stimmte? War Alina jetzt tatsächlich in Hogwarts? Wenn ja, so ging es ihr sicherlich gut. Victoria stellte sich vor, wie ihre Tochter jetzt durch die Gänge in Hogwarts schlich. Womöglich mit einer Figur aus dem Buch? Vielleicht sogar mit jemandem, den sie mochte. Ja, Alina würde es dort gut gehen, überlegte sie. Und sie selbst saß in dieser Welt hier fest. Aber immerhin hatte ihr ihre Tochter das hierher geschickt, was sie sich am meisten gewünscht hätte. Auch wenn es ihr doch einen kleinen Stich versetzte, Dumbledore nicht zu sehen. Ob Snape und Dumbledore wußten, was bald mit ihnen passierte? Hatte Alina Snape aus genau der Stelle im Buch herausgelesen, an der sie gestoppt hatte? Wenn es sich so wie in „Tintenherz" verhielt, dann schon. Victoria seufzte. Ihre Tochter hatte es gut. Sie konnte all die magischen Dinge sehen, von denen sie immer nur geträumt und gelesen hatten. Aber wenn sie so überlegte, in dem Buch von Cornelia Funke ging nicht alles gut. Was war, wenn Alina nicht mehr zurückkam? Wenn ihr etwas passierte, oder sie einfach keine Lust hatte zurückzukommen? Victoria ging jetzt unruhig im Flur auf und ab. Sie selber konnte in der Sache nichts unternehmen, das war ihr klar, doch einfach _nichts _tun zu können, das war doch schlimmer, als sie gedacht hatte. Ganz ein klein wenig konnte sie Sirius Verhalten im fünften Band jetzt doch verstehen, auch wenn ihr sein Charakter immer noch nicht besonders sympathisch war. Das einzige, was sie jetzt tun konnte, war, es Professor Snape in dieser Welt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und im übrigen einer anderen Romanfigur zu vertrauen: Dumbledore. Aber wirklich beruhigend war diese Erkenntnis nicht! Victoria blickte auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon spät war. Sie ging wieder in die Küche und aß ein wenig. Dann bereitete sie ein paar belegte Brote zu und brachte sie nach oben. Als sie an die Tür von Alinas Zimmer klopfte, hörte sie nur ein Schnauben. Sie nahm dieses Geräusch als ein ‚Ja' und trat ein.

„Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass dies ihr Haus ist?", fragte Snape ein wenig verächtlich.

„Ja, das stimmt soweit", antwortete Victoria ihm. Snape stieß wieder ein kleines Schnauben aus.

„Wieso klopfen sie dann an?" Victoria stellte das Tablett neben das mit den Gläsern und bemerkte lächelnd, dass der Tee aufgetrunken und der Wein halb leer war. Der Zaubertrankmeister schien rote Getränke zu mögen.

„Ich bin eine Person mit Manieren!", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd. „Sie sind mein Gast, Professor, und solange meine Tochter nicht da ist, ist dies Ihr Zimmer." Snape sah sie verblüfft an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ich beziehe Ihnen noch das Bett neu und dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht", sagte Victoria und ging, nachdem das getan war, aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und so entschloss sie sich, früher als gewöhnlich Schlafen zu gehen. Doch sie rollte sie sich nur unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere, und als sie nach Mitternacht zwar müde war, doch eingesehen hatte, dass sie trotzdem erst einmal nicht einschlafen würde, stand sie auf und ging an ihren Computer. Sie surfte auf ihren Lieblings-Snape-Fanseiten, und las sich mehrere Geschichten durch. Nach dem Unfalltod ihres Mannes hatte sie begonnen, sich fast täglich in den Traumwelten zu verlieren, die das Internet heute bot. Ihr reales Leben war sozusagen in den „Stand-by-Modus" geschaltet, denn ihrer Tochter zuliebe war sie in dem kleinen Ort in Wales wohnen geblieben. Eine neue Arbeitsstelle, neue Kollegen und Freunde, das mußte noch ein wenig warten, bis Alina ebenfalls zum College in die Großstadt ziehen würde. Heute Nacht erschien ihr aber die Welt der Fanfiction nicht halb so fesselnd wie ihre eigene Situation. Das leise Murmeln und Räuspern aus dem benachbarten Zimmer sprach eindeutig dagegen, dass sie nur in einem besonders realen Tagtraum gefangen war ...Alina war fort und sie selbst befand sich in Gesellschaft eines Mannes, der fremd und doch so vertraut war. Sie wußte zwar nicht wie, aber Alina würde es mit Dumbledores Hilfe sicher bald schaffen, sich wieder zurückzulesen und Professor Snape wieder nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Und bis dahin würde sie, Victoria, ihr bestes tun, ihn zu ..? Sie stöhnte leise, sie wußte genau, was sie am liebsten tun würde, aber das stand nicht zur Debatte. Er hatte seine ihm bestimmte Rolle in der Welt der Zauberer weiterzuspielen, sie durfte da nichts ändern, wenn ihr das Ziel am Herzen lag. Gegen drei Uhr versuchte sie erneut zu schlafen, doch wieder war sie wenig erfolgreich.

--

„Snape kann nicht mehr zaubern?", fragte Alina Dumbledore völlig verdutzt.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. _Professor_ Snape wird nicht imstande sein, irgendeinen Zauber auszuführen."

„Da wird meine Mutter aber enttäuscht sein", grinste Alina. Dumbledore sah sie ernst mit seinen hellblauen Augen an.

„Denkst du, deine Mutter wird fertig mit der Situation? Severus ist ein wenig ... schwierig." Jetzt bekam Alina beinahe einen Lachanfall.

„Meine Mutter liebt Herausforderungen. Und außerdem ist sie in Snape direkt ein wenig verliebt!" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, erwiderte aber zunächst nichts.

„Nun", sagte er nach einer Weile, „ich schätze, da du dich nicht im Stande fühlst, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, werde ich versuchen, mir deinen besonderen Zauber anzueignen. Hast du an irgendein besonderes Wort gedacht?" Alina schüttelte den Kopf.

„So ein Zauber ist das nicht. Man muss...die zu lesenden Worte viel mehr schmecken...Man muss die Wörter, die man liest, lieben!" Dumbledore lächelte sie wieder an. Er schien sie zu verstehen.

„Ja,", sagte er leise. „die Liebe ist wahrlich der mächtigste Zauber." Alina seufzte. So etwas musste ja irgendwann früher oder später kommen.

„Ähm...", fing sie an, denn ihr war etwas in den Sinn gekommen. Wenn sie schon einmal hier war, dann wollte sie es auch ausnutzen. „Was soll ich denn solange machen, während Sie versuchen, in dem Buch eine geeignete Stelle zu finden, um Snape wieder her zu lesen?" Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment forschend an, dann ging er zum Regal und holte einen alten Hut hervor. Alina zog scharf die Luft ein als sie ihn erkannte.

„Aber ich muss dann nicht wirklich im Unterricht mitmachen, oder?" Dumbledore fing an zu lachen. Alina überlegte, ob er je in einem Buch richtig gelacht hatte.

„Nur, wenn du dazu Lust hast!" entgegnete er und setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Alina hörte ein Gähnen und es schien ihr, als wäre die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Oha! Was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine piepsige Stimme. „Es ist doch nicht Schulanfang?" Alina schluckte. Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst!, dachte sie. Die Stimme lachte.

„Ich soll dich einteilen? Na gut, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen. Hm, also Slytherin kommt nicht in Frage, du bist nicht reinblütig. Ravenclaw... nun ja ich denke, das können wir auch ausschließen, denn du hängst ziemlich hinterher, nicht wahr? Also bleiben nur noch Hufflepuff und Griffindor. In Hufflepuff würdest du gut reinpassen, aber ... doch ... das ist am Besten." Die Stimme verstummte noch einmal kurz, dann sagte sie: „Griffindor tut dir ganz gut!" Dumbledore nickte und nahm den Hut von Alinas Kopf. Da erst bemerkte Alina, dass der Sprechende Hut die letzten Worte laut gesagt hatte.

„Ich schätze, dann wirst du den Helden wohl näher kennenlernen.", sagte Dumbledore und tippte auf den Einband des Buches, das immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich werde die Lehrer darüber unterrichten, dass du da bist." Alina nickte und stand schon vor der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Wie genau komme ich zum Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte sie, doch Dumbledore lächelte sie nur wieder an.

„Du wirst ihn schon finden, da bin ich sicher." Da Dumbledore keine Anstalten machte noch mehr zu sagen, ging Alina aus der Tür und ließ sich von der Treppe wieder nach unten bringen. Als sie unten angekommen war, standen dort drei Schüler vor dem Gargoyle.

„Mensch, das hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert!", seufzte Ron. Alina hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen, aber dann lächelte sie und ging auf die drei zu.

„Dein Name war Alina, oder?", fragte Hermine. Alina nickte. Hermine blickte auf den Zauberstab, den Alina immer noch in der Hand hielt, und war scheinbar überrascht. Doch sie fing sich ziemlich schnell wieder und murmelte nur etwas von „Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Muggel können nicht nach Hogwarts kommen..."

„Was machst du hier?", platze Ron heraus. Hermine warf ihm einen Sei-doch-nicht-immer-so-unhöflich-Blick zu, aber Ron beachtete sie gar nicht. Alina blickte ein wenig verlegen auf ihre Schuhe.

„Ich werde ein paar Tage mit zur Schule gehen...", sagte sie ein wenig schüchtern. Doch die Mienen der drei hellten sich auf.

„Cool!", sagte Ron.

„In welchem Haus wirst du denn mitmachen? Und welche Stufe bist du?", fragte Hermine.

„Ähm...", antwortete Alina. „Also ich weiß, dass ich in Griffindor bin, und da ich ja 15 bin werde ich wohl mit euch mitgehen. Stimmt doch, oder?" Sie sah fragend in die Runde und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze..." Alina lächelte die drei an.

„Eine gute Nachricht hab ich noch für euch. Naja, also Harry und Ron werden sie jedenfalls mögen", setzte sie zu Hermine gewand hinzu. „Während der Tage, in denen ich hier bin, wird Snape keinen Unterricht geben." Harry und Ron klappte begeistert der Mund auf, doch Hermine sah enttäuscht drein.

„Wieso?", fragte sie verzweifelt. Alina überlegte kurz.

„Na ja,.. es ist so was wie ein Austausch." Das war die einzige Erklärung, die ihr einfiel, und in gewissem Sinne stimmte es ja auch!

„Woher kommst du denn?", fragte Harry neugierig und alle zusammen machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Alina überlegte. Sie brauchte irgendeine Ausrede um alles zu erklären!

„Ich komme aus Beauxbatons, und weil ich da keine Lust hatte zum Lernen und deshalb keinen richtigen Zauber kann, wurde ich hierher geschickt, um richtige Arbeitsmoral zu lernen." Alina überlegte kurz, ob dies als Antwort für mehr als eine Frage reichte, und nickte sich selbst zustimmend zu. Ron betrachtete sie mit großen Augen.

„Du bist mir echt sympathisch!", sagte er begeistert. Alina seufzte.

„Das habe ich schon fast befürchtet…" murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst. Hermine jedoch runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so viel über uns weißt?", fragte sie. Autsch, die Frage wollte Alina nicht hören.

„Ähm...", stotterte sie. „Ich, ich..." Dann hatte sie einen Einfall. „Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Fleur, aber da ich so schlecht im Zaubern bin, wurde ich letztes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts mitgenommen." Sie schielte hinüber zu Hermine, die mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein schien.

„Und warum wurde Snape im Austausch nach Beauxbatons geschickt?", fragte sie. Autsch, noch so eine Frage, die Alina nicht mochte. Aber diesmal musste sie sich keine Antwort einfallen lassen, denn Harry fiel in ein prustendes Gelächter.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Harry stieß Ron lachend an.

„Stell dir doch nur Snape in Beauxbatons vor!" Ron überlegte kurz, dann musste auch er lachen.

„Nein, das geht nicht", stieß er hervor. Die vier standen jetzt vor der fetten Dame.

„Passwort?", fragte diese.

„Mimbulus Mimbeltonia", sagte Hermine und die fette Dame schwang beiseite. Alina strahlte begeistert. Sie konnte immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass das hier echt war!

**2. Teil**

Irgendwann schien der Schlaf Victoria doch übermannt zu haben, aber als sie am Morgen aufwachte, war sie noch müder als bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Als sie im Morgenmantel in die Küche tappte, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen, bemerkte sie das Licht unter dem Türschlitz zu Alinas Zimmer. Als sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, dass ja jetzt Snape darin wohnte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch etwas zum Anziehen für ihn besorgen musste. Nachdem sie also richtig aufgestanden war, trat sie aus dem Haus in einen nebelverhangenen Morgen. Seufzend ging sie die Straße entlang zu ihrer Nachbarin, die zugleich ihre beste Freundin war. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, das Licht in den Zimmern leuchtete und sie klopfte ohne Befürchtungen, jemanden zu wecken, an die Tür. Ihre Freundin öffnete und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie entgeistert. Victoria lächelte müde.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, das ist alles." Ihre Freundin sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Victoria und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ihre Freundin nickte.

„Erstens: Kannst du mir eine Jeans und einen Pullover für einen normalgroßen, schlanken Mann ausleihen, und zweitens: Frag mich bitte nichts, du wirst es mir sowieso nicht glauben." Victorias Freundin blinzelte sie überrascht an, dann nickte sie und nach einer Weile kam sie mit einer Tüte wieder zur Tür.

„Hier!", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Was du wieder für Sachen machst!" Victoria seufzte.

„Eines kann ich dir sagen: Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ganz sicher nicht!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Haus. Als sie an die Tür von Snapes Zimmer klopfte, bekam sie keine Antwort. Ob er eingeschlafen war? Victoria klopfte noch einmal, doch sie bekam wieder keine Antwort. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und lugte ins Zimmer, doch es war niemand da. Sie ging hinein, legte die Tüte auf das Bett und ging dann weiter zum Schreibtisch. Auf „Tintenherz" lag eine kleine Notiz. _Bin spazieren_.

„In den Klamotten?", murmelte sie und gleich darauf hörte sie die Haustür zuschlagen. Als sie in den Flur blickte, sah sie einen völlig aufgelösten Snape gegen die Tür gelehnt. Er atmete, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Da draußen waren Frauen!", keuchte er und blickte zu Victoria.

Sie blickte ihn vergnügt an. „Nicht doch!"

Snapes Augen verengten sich kurz, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das, was ihm gerade passiert war. „Eine Frau wollte ein Autogramm von mir!", sagte er völlig entsetzt. „Und sie hat mich die ganze Zeit mit „Mr. Rickman" angesprochen!"

Victoria konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Und, was haben Sie getan, Professor?" Snape löste sich jetzt von der Tür und schien seine Fassung wieder zu finden.

„Ich habe sie einfach nur angesehen, woraufhin sie gesagt hat, dass ich meine Rolle wirklich fantastisch spiele! Und dann hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich schon einmal für das tragische Ende übe!", sagte er.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte Snape nach einem Moment angespannter Stille, da Victoria offenbar nicht vorhatte, etwas zu erwidern.

„Sie haben das Buch gelesen?", fragte Victoria. Snape nickte. Sie ging in die Küche. Snape folgte ihr schweigend.

„In Ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett habe ich etwas zum Anziehen für Sie hingelegt." Snape drehte sich zögernd um und ging in Richtung Zimmer davon.

„Wollen Sie wieder einen Früchtetee?", rief ihm Victoria nach. Snape überlegte kurz, welcher von den Getränken gestern wohl der Früchtetee war, dann rief er knapp „Ja!" zurück. Victoria kochte ihm den Tee und als sie diesen auf den Frühstückstisch stellte, kam Snape hinzu. Er trug jetzt eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Rolli und sah einfach umwerfend aus.

„Na also!", sagte Victoria zufrieden und betrachtete Snape. „Das passt viel besser zu Ihnen." Snape nahm dies als eine Beleidigung und blickte sie säuerlich an.

„Also wirklich!", entrüstete sie sich. „Müssen Sie denn immer so miesepetrig durch die Gegend laufen? Sie wissen doch genauso gut wie ich, dass Sie eigentlich sehr nett sind!" Snape, der sich gerade an den Tisch setzen wollte, hielt inne und sah Victoria entsetzt an.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte er. Victoria wies mit ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl, den Snape schon zurückgezogen hatte, und er setzte sich.

„Es gibt eine Romanreihe in dieser Welt, die von der Welt handelt aus der Sie kommen. Die Reihe heißt „Harry Potter", Sie kennen ihn ja, und sie erzählt seine Geschichte, in der unweigerlich auch Sie vorkommen." Snape starrte Victoria verblüfft an, als glaube er ihr kein Wort. Sie seufzte und fuhr fort.

„Meiner Tochter ist womöglich dasselbe passiert wie Meggie in „Tintenherz". Sie hat Sie heraus und sich selbst hineingelesen. Diese Bücherreihe ist sehr berühmt, wenn es nicht sogar die zur Zeit berühmtesten Bücher überhaupt sind, da jetzt gerade der letzte Band herausgekommen ist. Deshalb kennt Sie jeder auf der Straße. Nun gut, fast jeder kennt Sie, vor allem, da „Harry Potter" nämlich auch verfilmt wurde. Das heißt, einige Leute haben sich als die Figuren aus dem Buch verkleidet und die ganze Handlung nachgespielt." Victoria hielt inne. Sie kam sich vor, als rede sie mit einem kleinen Kind. „Sie glauben mir nicht", stellte sie fest. Snape sagte nichts. Victoria ging zum DVD-Regal und zögerte kurz. Dann zog sie den dritten Harry Potter heraus und schob ihn in den DVD-Player. Nach einiger Zeit leuchtete das Menü auf dem Fernseher auf und sie wählte ein spätes Kapitel aus, in dem Snape vorkam. Als sie die Szene abspielen ließ, blickte Snape nur verblüfft auf den Fernseher und stand langsam auf. Er ging nach vorne und blickte fasziniert auf den Bildschirm. Dann packte er den Fernseher und schaute dahinter. Als er dort nur Kabel sah, sah er bestürzt zu Victoria.

„Aber ich muss doch nur da rein!" Victoria lächelte.

„So einfach ist das nicht", erklärte sie. „Das dort auf dem Bildschirm sind nicht einmal Sie! Das ist ein Schauspieler der aussieht wie Sie, Professor. Sein Name ist Alan Rickman und das ist der Grund, warum Sie mit seinem Namen angesprochen wurden." Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Das heißt", begann er, „dass ich in das Buch zurückgelesen werden muß?" Victoria nickte. Anscheinend hatte er zumindest etwas von dem verstanden, was sie ihm erklärt hatte.

„Können Sie das nicht machen?", fragte er fast verzweifelt. Victoria schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie haben in „Tintenherz" gelesen, was alles passieren kann. Ich möchte nicht am Ende mit jemandem anderen als meiner Tochter hier sitzen, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass Alina stumm ist, wenn sie zurückkommt. Nein, einzig und alleine Dumbledore kann es schaffen, die Situation wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und meine Tochter wird sicherlich bei ihm Rat suchen." Snape blickte Victoria zweifelnd an. Sie seufzte.

„Es fällt mir auch schwer, aber uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den beiden zu vertrauen."

--

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Alina in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, war dieser so laut und voll, wie Alina ihn sich nie vorgestellt hatte. Hermine, die Alinas Blick bemerkt hatte, grinste.

„Und es sind nicht einmal alle da. Manche sind noch beim Mittagessen!" Alina blickte sie ungläubig an und bemerkte dann, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war.

„Können wir auch etwas essen gehen?", fragte sie die anderen. Ron grinste.

„Ich habe gehofft, du würdest das sagen!" Alina schluckte. Mit Harry und Ron war sie beim Lesen nie richtig einverstanden gewesen. Sie hatte sie immer als zu faul empfunden und manchmal auch gedacht, dass sie eine zu lange Leitung hätten. Daher beunruhigte es sie jetzt zutiefst, dass sie sich so gut mit ihnen verstand. Aber als sie die große Halle erreichten, konnte Alina an so etwas gar nicht mehr denken. Sie hatte schon bemerkt, dass Hogwarts dem Hogwarts aus dem Film wirklich sehr ähnelte. Doch die große Halle war so atemberaubend faszinierend (auch wenn die Decke im Moment ein trübes Grau angenommen hatte), dass es Alina die Sprache verschlug. Als sie endlich ihren Blick von der Decke lösen konnte, blickte sie an den Tischen entlang bis sie am Griffindortisch ankam.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Hermine und zog Alina hinter sich her. Ron und Harry hatten sich schon zu Fred und George gesetzt und als Alina und Hermine sich dazu setzten, konnte sie nicht anders, als das ganze Essen zu bewundern.

„Neu hier?", fragte George neugierig und musterte Alina. Sie nickte und Hermine antwortete für sie.

„Sie ist für ein paar Tage zum Austausch hier." Ron nickte zustimmend und ergänzte noch etwas mit vollem Mund.

„Ihr ham wir's su verdankn dass wir erstma kein Snape mehr ham" Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Rede doch nicht immer mit vollem Mund, Ronald! Das ist total eklig!" Ron sah sie böse an.

„Hör du auf, wie meine Mum zu reden, das macht mich noch ganz krank!", antwortete er, nachdem er seinen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte. Alina musste lachen. Es war tatsächlich alles wie im Buch. Es war lustig, jetzt schon zu wissen, dass Ron und Hermine heiraten würden, sowie, dass Harry Ginny abbekam. Aber es war auch schwer, zu wissen, dass Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin und Tonks sterben würden. Genauso wie Snape und Fred – Alina blickte von ihrem Hackfleisch-und-Kartoffel-Auflauf auf und starrte entsetzt Fred an, der ihr gegenübersaß. Als dieser das bemerkte, sah er verwirrt drein.

„Hab ich irgendwas auf der Nase?", fragte er halb zu Alina halb zu George.

„Nein!", flehte Alina, die nicht auf das geachtet hatte, was Fred gesagt hatte.

„Häh?", antwortete Fred. „Ähm, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Aber Alina war ganz woanders. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich und sie begann wieder vor sich hinzumurmeln.

„Dass er da von mir verlangt, nichts zu sagen! Was denkt der sich eigentlich..." Sie hätte sich noch Stunden weiter über ihr voreiliges Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore aufregen können, doch Harry packte sie an der Schulter und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Alina bist du sicher, dass du nicht ... krank bist oder so?", fragte er sie. Alina sah ihn verdutzt an, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht...", sagte sie zögernd. Ron blickte von seinem Hackbraten auf.

„Was denn dann?", fragte er neugierig. Auch die anderen betrachteten sie gespannt. Alina seufzte. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Sie blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch an dem auch Dumbledore saß und sie über seine Halbmondgläser betrachtete. Alina seufzte wieder. Sie hatte zwar ziemlich viel Übung darin, sich Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, aber das hier war doch ziemlich schwierig.

„Ich", begann sie, selber gespannt darauf, was sie wohl sagen würde. „Das Einzige, in dem ich gut bin, ist Wahrsagen." Die anderen starrten sie an. Alina überlegte. Doch, so in etwa konnte man es doch nennen! Hermine sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte sie. „Aber ich – " Alina brach Hermines Satz ab und bedachte gar nicht, welche Wirkung das haben würde.

„Du hältst nicht viel von Wahrsagen. Ich weiß. Aber ich bin auch nicht wie Trelawney!" Harry und Ron starrten sie völlig baff an.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust, meine Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen zu machen?", fragte Ron. Harry nickte nur zustimmend.

„Du kannst auch gleich mit in den Unterricht kommen und uns ein wenig zur Seite stehen!", ergänzte er mit glänzenden Augen. Hermine holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu Ron zu sagen, doch wieder kam ihr Alina zuvor.

„Ron, du musst deine Hausaufgaben selber machen, aber in den Unterricht komme ich gerne mit." Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine.

„Du siehst mir aus, als würdest du mir nicht glauben?", stellte sie fest. Hermine sah sie misstrauisch an, dann nickte sie.

„Meinen Satz zu beenden, war nicht gerade schwer." Alina seufzte und überlegte kurz. Einerseits wollte sie nicht als Lügnerin dastehen, aber andererseits wollte sie auch nicht ihr Versprechen brechen. Aber wenn sie nur leichte Andeutungen machte, so konnte ihr Dumbledore doch nichts vorwerfen. Solange sie nichts Entscheidendes sagte, wäre doch alles in Ordnung.

„Gut: Harry und Ron werden heute in Wahrsagen Traumdeutungen durchnehmen". Hermine schien Alina unterbrechen zu wollen, doch diese ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Worte kommen. „Du legst dich mit Umbridge an und Harry kriegt Ärger". Hermine hatte ihren Mund wieder geschlossen, sah aber immer noch nicht gerade überzeugt aus. Alina wandte sich jetzt an Fred und George und fuhr fort „eure Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckerreien finden extremen Anklang und euer Schuljahr wird euch dieses Jahr kürzer vorkommen und", Alina wandte sich jetzt wieder an Hermine, Harry und Ron „ihr bekommt in den nächsten Tagen eine unerfreuliche Nachricht über", sie senkte ihre Stimme und die drei lehnten sich weiter über den Tisch, um sie besser zu hören, „_Sirius_." Alina hob wieder ihre Stimme und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück an ihre Stuhllehne. „Ich würde sagen, das reicht fürs erste." Hermine schien jetzt doch überzeugt.

„Wie ... machst du so etwas? Woher kannst du das?" Alina überlegte wieder kurz, während die anderen sie immer noch verblüfft anstarrten.

„Für mich ist das nichts großes.", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Ich hatte eine mitreißende Lehrerin, und sie hat mich ... schon sieben Jahre gelehrt."

„Weißt du, ob ich meine Prüfungen gut bestehe?", fragte Ron sie begierig. Alina grinste.

„Eigentlich darf ich euch gar nichts sagen. Das musste ich Dumbledore versprechen. Aber wenn ich ein wenig nachdenke, dann fällt es mir bestimmt wieder ein – ich meine, dann könnte ich dir bestimmt sagen, was du für Noten bekommst. Aber ich würd's dir nicht sagen!" Sie grinste jetzt schelmisch. Doch, so machte ihr das Ganze auch wieder Spaß. Aber als ihr Blick zurück zu Fred wanderte, hatte sie wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen. George lehnte sich wieder über den Tisch.

„Kannst du uns auch die genauen Zutaten verraten?", flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu. Alina blickte wieder zum Schulleiter. So etwas Unwichtiges konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein! Auch Alina beugte sich jetzt über den Tisch.

„Die genauen Zutaten nicht, nein, aber bei den Gegenpastillen solltet ihr es mit Murtlap-Essenz probieren." Sie stand jetzt vom Tisch auf und wandte sich zu Ron und Harry.

„Wir sollten vielleicht langsam zum Turm." In Wirklichkeit wollte sie nur möglichst schnell von den Zwillingen weg, da sie am Ende doch noch in die Versuchung kam, beide über das Ende des siebten Buches zu informieren. Betrübt erinnerte sie sich an die Stelle, an der die Toten in der großen Halle aneinandergereiht dalagen und George, zum ersten Mal in allen Bänden überhaupt, geweint hatte. Alina biss die Zähne zusammen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer sein konnte, Dumbledore zu gehorchen!

--

Victoria hatte Snape die erste Harry Potter - DVD eingelegt und seitdem saß dieser vor dem Fernseher und sah sich einen Film nach dem anderen an. Sie selbst war nach einigem Hin und Her zum Entschluss gekommen, einen Kuchen zu backen, doch da sie sich erst sehr spät dazu entschieden hatte, kam bald Snape in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, während er jede ihre Bewegungen genau beobachtete, als wäre sie eine Schülerin, die als Prüfung einen Trank unter seiner Beobachtung brauen musste. Und so fühlte sie sich auch.

„Wissen Sie", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit der Stille, „ich liebe es zu backen. Wenn ich so etwas wie Hauselfen besäße, würde ich ihnen die Hausarbeit überlassen, doch das Backen, das täte ich doch lieber selber." Sie lächelte in seine Richtung und schüttete eine Tasse Zucker und dann einen viertel Teelöffel zerstoßene Nelken und einen halben mit zerriebenem Ingwer in den Teig. „Ich glaube", redete sie weiter, „wenn ich in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen wäre, so hätte mir das Fach Zaubertränke am Besten gefallen." Snape beobachtete sie skeptisch.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich", begann er dann langsam „wie kommt es, dass Sie mich offenbar ... sympathisch finden? Ich habe zwar noch nicht ganz verstanden, wie es mit den Filmen funktioniert, ich habe aber doch mitbekommen, dass ich einigermaßen zugänglich wirke." Victorias Lächeln gefror ein wenig. „Nicht, dass mir das nicht passen würde!", ergänzte Snape. Victoria wandte sich jetzt von ihrer Schüssel ihm zu.

„Sie müssen verstehen, Professor, dass Sie ... aus dem fünften der sieben Harry Potter Bände zu uns gekommen sind, so dass ... nun ja, wir kennen in dieser Welt das Ende der Geschichte, in der Sie noch mittendrin stecken!" Victoria fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sie durfte ihm nun nicht zu viel verraten. „Wir kennen ihre Motivation, jedenfalls soweit, wie Dumbledore sie kennt, und ... sogar noch ein wenig weiter. Ach, das ist schwierig!", stöhnte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, und als sie aufblickte, bemerkte sie, dass sich Snapes Miene versteinert hatte. Er blickte sie geradewegs an, aber nicht fragend, sondern entsetzt. Doch an ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit schien er nicht zu zweifeln.

„Sie kennen das Ende?", fragte er beklommen. Victoria nickte. „Jeder hier kennt es?", setzte er nach. Wieder nickte sie. „Ich brauche nur in den nächsten Buchladen zu rennen und kann mir das Ende durchlesen?" Nach einigem Zögern nickte sie zum dritten Mal. Eine Pause entstand und sie fragte sich, ob Snape vielleicht überlegte, wo er den nächsten Bücherladen gesehen hatte, doch Snape richtete sich wieder mit einer Frage an sie.

„Geht es gut aus?" Diesmal brachte es Victoria fast nicht übers Herz zu nickten. Erst als er sie mit Nachdruck anblickte, brachte sie ein kleines Nicken zu Stande. „Warum hat die Frau draußen heute Morgen dann gefragt, ob ich schon für das _tragische _Ende übe?" Snapes Blick lies sie nicht los und Victorias Hände umklammerten den Rand der Arbeitsplatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Knie jeden Augenblick nachgeben würden.

„Bitte, ich fülle nur noch schnell den Teig in die Form und stelle sie in den Ofen. Vielleicht können wir uns mit einem Glas Wein vor den Kamin setzen?" Snape lag die unwirsche Erwiderung, dass er auf eine Antwort warte, auf der Zunge, doch dann realisierte er, dass Victoria mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er drehte sich um, nahm die angebrochene Rotweinflasche von der Anrichte und verließ die Küche. Mechanisch füllte Viktoria die Kuchenform. Inzwischen liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter, sie hatte das Gefühl, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ein wenig nach Dumbledore klang, sagte: „Er muss tun, was vorgesehen ist, du darfst auf keinen Fall irgendwie eingreifen, alles muß genau so geschehen, du weißt nicht, was sonst passiert." Aber wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie die riesige Schlange ihre Zähne in seinen Hals schlagen würde, wurde sie von einer Welle der Übelkeit und Verzweiflung erfasst. Sie schloß die Backofentür und stand da, die Hand an der Klinke der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Sie musste einfach verstehen, dass Snape nur eine Romanfigur war, die sich zufällig in ihr Wohnzimmer verirrt hatte. Und auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, er säße dort in Fleisch und Blut, wobei Victoria jetzt erst bemerkte dass sie dies gar nicht wusste, da sie noch nicht einmal etwas von ihm auch nur _gestreift_ hatte, so musste sie einsehen, dass er eigentlich nur aus Worten bestand. Aus kleinen Buchstaben, die eine Frau aneinander gereiht hatte, so dass diese ihn zum Leben erweckt hatten. Eigentlich ist das nicht ganz richtig!, sagte sich Victoria. Snape bestand in gewisser Weise auch aus der Stimme ihrer Tochter. Denn schließlich hatte Alina ihn hergelesen.

Victoria hatte einen Klos im Hals als sie die Tür aufdrückte, sie jedoch dann gleich wieder schloss. Dieser Snape in ihrem Wohnzimmer konnte unmöglich _nicht_ echt sein! Sie ging zu einem Küchenschrank und holte zwei Gläser heraus, stellte sie aber gleich wieder auf den Tisch, um sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen abzuwischen. Und wenn sie einfach probierte, sich einzureden, dass er nicht der echte Snape war? Nein, das würde ihr auch nicht gelingen. Sie musste einfach nur verstehen, dass die Geschichte schon zuende geschrieben war und deshalb auch so ablaufen musste. So schwer dies auch fiel.

Victoria holte tief Luft, dann nahm sie die beiden Weingläser und ging tapfer mit einem gespielten Lächeln ins Wohnzimmer. Snape hatte das Feuer schon entfacht und es sich in einem der beiden Sessel davor bequem gemacht. Als Victoria sich in den Sessel daneben setzte, sah er sie prüfend an. Dass sie geweint hatte, war nicht zu übersehen, doch er ließ sich keine Reaktion anmerken.

„Ich hatte die Weingläser vergessen", entschuldigte sie sich. Versuchen konnte man es doch zumindest, einen neuen Gesprächsfaden aufzunehmen! Sie stellte die beiden Gläser auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln, auf dem immer die Teetassen von ihr und Alina gestanden hatten und auch Alinas heißgeliebte Nüsse, die sie immer nur unwillig mit ihrer Mutter zu teilen pflegte. Victoria nahm die Weinflasche und schenkte ein, während sie angestrengt blinzelte, damit die Hitze, die von dem Kaminfeuer ausging, ihr nicht wieder Tränen in die Augen trieb. Snape blickte nur verbissen ins Feuer.

„Ich weiß es doch!", sagte er plötzlich steif. „Ich weiß schon die ganze Zeit, dass ich den Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord nicht überlebe. Ich weiß, dass mein Tod unumgänglich ist, das war er von Anfang an." Victoria blickte jetzt auch in die Flammen. Dazu mußte sie schließlich nichts mehr sagen. Nach einiger Zeit angestrengten Schweigens, nahm sie ihr Weinglas in die Hand und hielt inne. Sie wandte sich zu Snape um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sie beobachtet hatte. Victoria errötete und Snape wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Feuer zu. Er ist eine Romanfigur, zum Teufel noch mal!, schalt sie sich selbst und holte kurz Luft für das, was sie jetzt sagen wollte.

„Wie ist das eigentlich", fragte sie, „soll ich Sie noch weiter „Professor" nennen, bis Dumbledore endlich eine Lösung gefunden hat, Sie wieder zurückzubringen?" Snape warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und starrte dann wieder ins Feuer. Doch er hielt ihr sein Weinglas entgegen.

„Severus", sagte er knapp. Victoria musste lächeln. Er war genau so, wie sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

„Victoria!", entgegnete sie erleichtert und stieß mit ihrem Weinglas an das seine, so dass ein klares _Kling_ ertönte. Dann nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck, immer noch selbst überrascht von dem, was sie gerade getan hatte.

--

Alina hatte mit Harry und Ron gerade das Ende der Treppe zur Falltür erreicht, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Na, du scheinst hier ja schon berühmter zu sein als ich!", bemerkte Harry stichelnd und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, was so viel bedeutete wie ‚bis später!'. Alina blieb stehen und wartete auf die Gestalt, die die Treppe hinaufgehastet kam. Es war Professor McGonagall, deren Brille ihr fast die Nase herunterrutschte.

„Das haben Sie doch mit Absicht gemacht!", keuchte sie ironisch und rückte ihre Brille wieder zurecht. Alina lachte. Wenn ihre Mutter das wüßte, würde sie ihr womöglich eine Standpauke halten. Nach Snape war ihr nämlich McGonagall am liebsten. Mit den jungen Charakteren hatte die Gute es nicht so.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte sie freundlich, um den langen Aufstieg auf der Treppe zumindest etwas abzubezahlen. Professor McGonagall musste erst einmal wieder zu Luft kommen, bevor sie weiterreden konnte.

„Ich wurde von dem Schulleiter von den Geschehnissen unterrichtet und soll mich einmal eingehend mit Ihnen unterhalten." Alina zog eine Augenbraue erstaunt in die Höhe. Dumbledore hatte doch schon ‚eingehend mit ihr geredet'! Professor McGonagall ging die Treppen hinunter und Alina folgte ihr nach kurzem Zögern. Sie kamen kurze Zeit später in ihrem Büro an und Alina fiel auf, dass sie sich dieses Büro nie wirklich vorgestellt hatte! Sie hatte sich immer nur Dumbledores Büro ausgemalt oder Snapes Kerker, doch hier erkannte sie nur die schottische Keksdose.

„Setzten Sie sich, Miss Seeberg", sagte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor und wies mit ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Alina hätte fast gelacht, denn sie hatte fast vergessen, dass die Lehrer die Schüler ja so ansprachen, doch aus McGonagalls Mund ‚Miss Seeberg' zu hören, war schlicht und einfach komisch. Trotzdem setzte Alina sich beherrscht und Professor McGonagall legte die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen.

„Nun", sagte sie streng und rückte wieder ihre Brille zurecht, „ich wurde, wie ich Ihnen ja schon gesagt habe, von Professor Dumbledore davon unterrichtet, dass Sie in die Zukunft sehen können. Und ich wurde von ihm gebeten, dass ich Sie noch einmal nachdrücklich an Ihr Versprechen erinnere." Professor McGonagall sah Alina streng an. „Sehen Sie, Miss Seeberg, er hat Angst vor Ihrer Menschlichkeit, denn es muss sehr schwer sein, etwas womöglich Schlimmes verhindern zu können, es jedoch nicht zu dürfen." Alina blickte stur auf die Tischplatte. Woher bitte wusste Dumbledore so etwas?

„Es ist wirklich so", begann sie dann langsam, „ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ich einen Tod nicht verhindern darf, der so unnötig ist! Es ändert sich an der Geschichte doch nicht einmal etwas Wichtiges!" Alina blickte jetzt gequält auf. „Was wäre denn daran so schlimm?"

Die Professorin seufzte. „Es ist eine Sache, anzunehmen, dass bei diesem Kampf jemand sterben wird, doch sich dessen sicher zu sein, ist etwas anderes", flüsterte sie. Sie schwieg eine Weile bevor sie weitersprach. „Wenn dieser Jemand nicht stirbt, wie er es tun sollte, dann wird er weiter Entscheidungen treffen, die Entscheidungen von jemand anderem beeinflussen, und die Freunde dieses Charakters, die eigentlich durch seinen Tod gezeichnet werden, ändern sich nicht auf solche Weise. Es hat Folgen für viele Leben!" Alina biss sich ärgerlich auf ihre Lippe. Sie erinnerte sich an den Anfang des 7. Buches und damit an Harrys wunderschöne Eule Hedwig.

„Aber wenn es nun nur ein Tier wäre? Ein Tier kann doch nicht jemandem Entscheidungen abnehmen!" McGonagall lächelte sie traurig an.

„Aber trotzdem sind Tiere in den Leben der Menschen ein wichtiger Teil! Auch sie zeichnen die Menschen." Alina nahm einen Stift vom Tisch und spielte nervös mit ihm herum. Warum musste Professor McGonagall nur Recht haben? Alina hasste es, wenn Lehrer Recht behielten.

„Sehen Sie die Notwendigkeit ein, niemandem etwas zu sagen?" Alina nickte nur stumm und die Lehrerin reichte ihr die Keksdose.

„Nehmen Sie einen Ingwerkeks", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie öffnete die Tür und blieb daneben stehen. Alina nahm einen Keks und folgte ihr.

„Der Schulleiter hat mich gebeten, Sie zu informieren, dass er Sie heute Abend in seinem Büro erwartet." Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und lächelte Alina dann zu.

„Genießen Sie ihre Zeit hier." Alina nickte nur wieder, denn ihr Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er zugeschnürt. Dann sah sie Minerva McGonagall nach, wie sie mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke bog und biß in den Ingwerkeks.

--

Das Feuer brannte knisternd herunter, während Viktoria und ‚Severus' sich anschwiegen. Victoria warf immer wieder einen Blick zu ihm, um sich zu vergewissern das noch er, und nicht wieder ihre Tochter, in dem Sessel saß. Professor Dumbledore würde sicher nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen, um den Lesezauber zu verstehen. Doch die dunkle Gestalt des Zaubertränkelehrers blieb in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen. Schließlich bewegte er sich leicht und rang sich dazu durch, etwas zu sagen. Sonderlich einfach über die Lippen ging es ihm aber nicht, und so räusperte er sich vorher ein wenig, denn der Wein war schon seit einer Weile aufgetrunken.

„Sie, ähm, haben vorhin ... traurig ausgesehen. Liege ich mit der Annahme richtig, dass Potter stirbt?" Victoria blickte Snape erstaunt an und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, Harry nicht", antwortete sie und Snape sah erstaunt, aber doch erleichtert aus. Victoria blickte wieder ins Feuer und schwieg weiter. Die Flammen züngelten sich um die letzten Reste der Holzscheite und plötzlich blickte Victoria eine Schlange aus dem Kamin entgegen. Mit einem Schrei sprang sie auf, doch als sie merkte, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte, ließ sie sich seufzend wieder zurückfallen.

„Oh, wie ich Schlangen doch hasse!", fluchte sie und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Vielleicht sollte ich ins Bett gehen, ich bin offenbar übermüdet." Als Victoria zu Professor Snape blickte, bemerkte sie seinen pikierten Blick, und ihr war auch augenblicklich klar, warum er etwas beleidigt wirkte.

„Ähm, also ich meine damit nicht, dass ich irgendetwas gegen das Haus Slytherin habe!", entschuldigte sie sich. „ Es ist nur so, dass ich vor Schlangen Angst habe, seit ich ein kleines Kind bin. Ständig habe ich welche in meinen Alpträumen gesehen. Nun ja, und eine gewisse Riesenschlange macht es mir auch nicht gerade leichter!" Snape sah sie nun erstaunt von der Seite an.

„Sprechen Sie von Nagini?" Viktoria antwortete ihm nicht. Er nahm dies als ein ‚Ja'.

„Nagini ist für den Dunklen Lord sehr nützlich, denn sie gelangt unbemerkt an Orte, die für ihn und seine Anhänger unbetretbar sind." In Victoria regte sich ein kindlicher Trotz.

„Ja, und bald wird er sie nicht nur als Spion, sondern auch als Waffe benutzen!" An Snapes nachdenklichem Ausdruck wurde ihr klar, dass sie mit den Andeutungen wohl ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Ihr durfte nicht noch mehr ‚herausrutschen'!

„Ich gehe ins Bett", murmelte sie schließlich und verließ schnell das Zimmer, während sie die Tränen runterschluckte, die ihr schon wieder in die Augen schossen. Wenn sie doch nur nicht so emotional wäre!

**3. Teil**

Alina bemühte sich so sehr es ging, den Tag zu genießen, doch so ganz wollte ihr es einfach nicht gelingen! Sie wusste jedoch nicht, ob das daran lag, dass sie die Geschichte nicht verändern durfte, oder daran, dass Harry nicht so gut drauf war, wie in den anderen Büchern. Jedenfalls in diesem Buch hier solange nicht, bis die DA gegründet war. Ein wenig wehmütig war Alina schon, dass sie nicht die ganze Geschichte zuende mitspielen durfte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie dadurch, dass sie nicht wusste, wann sie zurückkam, doch ein wenig Heimweh hatte. Als Alina abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, war alles so verlaufen, wie sie es den anderen gesagt hatte. Harry hatte sich trotz der Warnung mit Umbridge angelegt und Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen und war deswegen noch schlechter gelaunt, als er sonst schon war. Fast hätte Alina McGonagalls Aufforderung, am Abend Dumbledore aufzusuchen vergessen, wenn sie es nicht Hermine berichtet hätte, die sie nur zu gerne daran erinnerte, dass der Direktor sie sprechen wollte. Sie wusste nicht ganz, ob sie darüber eher traurig oder glücklich sein sollte, dass Dumbledore anscheinend so schnell eine geeignete Stelle im Buch gefunden hatte, die sie zurück nach Hause brachte, doch sie wusste, dass selbst, wenn sie es versuchen würde, sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Als Alina also das Büro des Direktors erreichte, trat sie nur schweren Herzens ein. An dem Schreibtisch saß Dumbledore schon mit zusammengefalteten Händen, das Buch vor ihm auf den Tisch. Er sah gequält drein, und Fawkes stieß einen traurigen Schrei aus.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Alina zaghaft. Dumbledore blickte auf und sah sie erschöpft an.

„Ich hätte es nicht lesen dürfen!", antwortete er. Alina schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie haben doch das ganze Buch gelesen?", fragte sie, aber der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei Merlins Barte, nein!" Er seufzte. „Aber ich hätte nicht einmal den Anfang lesen dürfen."

„Warum?", fragte Alina verwirrt.

„Er muss so viel durch machen. Er ist wütend auf mich, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort ihn benutzt!" Sie wusste auch ohne dass Dumbledore es ihr erklärte, dass er von Harry redete. Er machte sich doch immer Sorgen um ihn. Alina biss sich auf die Lippen. Dumbledore sah im Augenblick so verletzlich aus.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Professor. Sie sollten lieber mehr an sich selbst denken!" Der Schulleiter blickte Alina tadelnd über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille an, doch sie glaubte den Anflug eines Lächelns zu entdecken.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht über das Ende sprechen sollst?", fragte er. Alina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nicht über das Ende gesprochen!" Eine Pause entstand und Dumbledore musterte Alina eindringlich. Sie hatte schon fast geahnt, dass er den „Röntgenblick" einsetzen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten hustete Alina leicht.

„Ähm, haben Sie denn eine geeignete Textstelle zum Lesen gefunden?", fragte sie zaghaft. Dumbledores Blick wurde noch ein wenig angespannter.

„Das ist die zweite schlechte Nachricht, die ich habe." Alina durchfuhr ein Schauer.

„Sie haben eine Stelle gefunden?!" Über Dumbledores Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, und das macht es zu einem Problem für uns. Denn es wäre ein wenig ... schlecht, wenn wir einen späteren Moment zum Zurücklesen suchen müssten, als du zum Herausgelesen genutzt hast."

„Warum denn?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Weil sich dann jeder an das, was passiert ist, erinnern könnte", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Wäre das denn wirklich so schlimm? Immerhin leben Sie doch in einer Zauberwelt! Da wird man so etwas doch erklären können!"

Der Schulleiter antwortete ihr darauf nicht, sondern sah sie nur mit einem Du-weißt-ganz-genau-warum-ich-das-nicht-will-Blick an. Alina verdrehte enttäuscht die Augen.

„In Ordnung, dann eben nicht. Aber wie komme ich denn nun wieder aus dem Ganzen raus?" Dumbledore senkte seinen Blick wieder auf den fünften Harry Potter Band auf dem Schreibtisch. Alina trat näher heran und setzte sich in den Sessel. Sie hatte jetzt lange genug auf eine Aufforderung, sich zu setzen gewartet. Sie überlegte, ob Dumbledore auf dem Einband die Verbotene Abteilung im Ministerium erkannte und eins und eins zusammenzählte. Aber würde die Geschichte nicht sowieso so weiter verlaufen, wie sie es sollte? Sie schienen ja doch keine andere Möglichkeit zu haben, als eine spätere Stelle im Buch auszusuchen, außer...

„Professor, ich glaube es gibt da eine Möglichkeit." Dumbledore sah Alina erstaunt an, und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie diesen Satz endlich sagte.

„In dem zweiten Band von „Tintenherz" schreiben sich Leute in das Buch hinein und sie können sich auch wieder herausschreiben. Vorausgesetzt sie lesen das Geschriebene richtig." Dumbledore lächelte. „Das ist ja hervorragend", sagte er. „Nun, wie lauten die Regeln?" Alina grinste. Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen und versuchte, sich genau zu erinnern, wie Orpheus die Tintenwelt mit den geschriebenen Worten verändern konnte.

„Die Wörter, die man benutzt, müssen in dem originalen Buch vorkommen und der Schreibstil muss derselbe sein. Ich glaube, das ist alles."

Dumbledore blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Kannst du so etwas schreiben?"

Alina zögerte, aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich kann zwar meine eigenen Geschichten schreiben, aber ich habe meinen eigenen Schreibstil und kann nicht einen anderen kopieren. Außerdem habe ich keine Vorstellung von dem, was Sie brauchen, Professor." Fawkes stieß wieder einen Schrei aus und lies sich auf dem Schreibtisch neben Dumbledore nieder, der ihn nachdenklich streichelte.

„Mein Problem ist, das ich die Wörter nicht richtig nachschlagen kann."

Alina lächelte. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist!", strahlte sie. „Teamarbeit war schon immer mein Ding. Ich suche die Wörter, Sie schreiben!"

Dumbledore lächelte sie an und schob ihr das Buch zu. „Na dann!", sagte er, griff sich eine Feder und ein Pergament und fing nach kurzem Überlegen an zu schreiben. Doch gleich darauf strich er den Satz wieder durch und blickte auf.

„Ist das Wort ‚Fassung' enthalten?", fragte er. Alina überlegte kurz und schlug dann die Stelle mit dem Streit zwischen Professor McGonagall und Professor Umbridge auf. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, dann nickte sie. Plötzlich fiel ihr der dritte Band der Tintentrilogie ein mit dem Glasmann Jaspis.

„Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht ein Wörterverzeichnis machen?", fragte sie. „Ich lege es nach dem Alphabet an, und wenn Sie gerade ein bestimmtes Wort suchen, das ich noch nicht aufgeschrieben habe, suche ich es Ihnen heraus!" Dumbledore blickte sie kurz nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. „Das wäre sehr nett."

--

Am nächsten Morgen saß Victoria müde am Frühstückstisch. Sie hatte wieder nicht viel geschlafen und nippte träge an ihrem Kaffee. Sie hatte gerade die Zeitung von draußen geholt, als Snape die Treppe herunter kam. Auch er sah nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus. Victoria musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, was Alina dazu sagen würde. Wahrscheinlich etwas wie ‚Du bildest dir nur ein, dass er müde aussieht. Eigentlich läuft er immer mit solchen Augenringen herum!' Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte, machte er sich gerade ein Honigtoast. Victoria schlug den Kulturteil der Zeitung auf und blickte auf ein Foto von Alnwick-Castle, dem ‚Pseudo-Hogwarts'. Auch Snape schaute sogleich wie gebannt auf das Bild.

„Wie kommt es, dass unser Schloss in einer Muggelzeitung abgebildet ist?", fragte er entsetzt.

Victoria lachte. „Habe ich nicht schon erklärt, dass wir mit unserem Wissen um Ihre Welt wohl eher Squibs als Muggel sind? Und außerdem sieht dieses Schloss nur aus wie Hogwarts. Es dient als eine Requisite für die Harry Potter Filme."

Snape blickte immer noch nachdenklich auf das Bild in der Zeitung. „Können wir nach Hogwarts fliegen?"

Victoria verschluckte sich am Kaffee. „Ich kann nicht fliegen, und Sie im Moment auch nicht!", sagte sie. „Der einzige, der Ihnen nach Hogwarts helfen kann, ist Dumbledore. Habe ich das nicht auch schon erwähnt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte nicht das echte Hogwarts." Er sprach wieder wie mit einem dummen Schüler. „Ich habe von diesem Hogwarts geredet!", sagte er und zeigte auf das Bild.

Victoria überlegte. „Nun ja, es gibt natürlich dieses Schloss für bestimmte Innenaufnahmen." Sie blickte von ihrer Tasse auf. „Also fliegen können wir nicht, aber wir könnten mit dem Auto dorthin fahren. Man braucht in etwa vier Stunden. Wenn wir jetzt losfahren, haben wir dort vier bis fünf Stunden um abends wieder hier zu sein." Sie sah Snape auf eine Antwort wartend an. Der hatte seinen Blick nicht von dem Foto wenden können und nickte nur. Victoria trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und schob ihren Stuhl nach hinten.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal einen Ausflug machen", sagte sie und war gespannt auf das, was dieser Tag ihr noch bringen würde.

--

Alina arbeitete die ganze Nacht an Dumbledores Schreibtisch durch, bis er früh am Morgen darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie eine Pause einlegte und schlafen ging. Als das Haus erwachte, kam Professor McGonagall in ihren Schlafsaal und erklärte ihr, dass der Direktor sie erst am Mittag erwartete und sie deswegen, wenn sie wollte, mit in den Unterricht gehen sollte. Doch leider bekam Alina nur die Hälfte von dem, was durchgenommen wurde, mit, da sie sehr unter dem Schlafmangel zu leiden hatte. Den ganzen Nachmittag führte sie das Wörterverzeichnis weiter und am Abend hatte sie das Buch dreimal durchgelesen und alle Wörter von A bis D aufgeschrieben. Als sie gerade ‚durch' aufgeschrieben hatte, nickte sie ein und als sie aufwachte, hatte sich nichts verändert, außer, dass sich Fawkes neben sie gesetzt hatte und mit seinem Kopf an ihren Arm gelehnt schlief. Sie arbeitete auch in dieser Nacht noch weiter, aber je später es wurde, desto öfter schlief sie immer wieder ein. Als sie endlich bei F angelangt war, ging sie wieder zu Bett, doch Dumbledore schien unermüdlich weiter zu schreiben – zu streichen – zu schreiben – in den Papierkorb zu werfen.

--

Als Victoria am Steuer saß und neben ihr Snape ein wenig unruhig hin- und herrutschte, fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. Ihr Wagen hatte schon mehr als nur ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel, aber gerade deswegen liebte ihn und sie fuhr auch recht gerne Auto. Als sie den Wagen schwungvoll in Bewegung setzte, griff Snape panisch nach dem Handgriff über dem Wagenfenster.

Victoria grinste. „Noch nie mit einem Auto gefahren?", fragte sie neckisch. Snape warf ihr nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Tja, er würde wohl noch viel Spaß heute haben, dachte sie sich. Wenn schon Alina immer darüber jammerte, wie rasant sie führe, was Victoria für völlig übertrieben hielt, dann würde Snape es wohl als reinen Horrortrip sehen. Und sie lag gar nicht so daneben mit ihrer Vermutung. Die ganzen vier Stunden ließ Snape den Griff kaum eine Sekunde los. Er lockerte nicht einmal die Umklammerung als Victoria zur Ablenkung ein wenig Musik einlegte. Zuerst dachte Victoria noch, Snape würde die Musik nicht gefallen, doch nach einiger Zeit bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen leicht zur Musik wippenden Fuß, der immer in genau der Sekunde aufhörte, in der sie ihren Blick darauf richtete. Also ließ sie es bleiben und lächelte nur in sich hinein. Wie konnte man nur so stolz sein? Aber sie zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, während der Scheibenwischer von rechts nach links und von links nach rechts zog, die beständig fallenden Tropfen wegwischend. Mit einem kleinen Spaziergang auf halber Strecke in Yorkshire sollte es wohl nichts werden, erkannte Victoria bedauernd.

Als sie am Schloss ankamen, hatte es immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regnen, aber wer hätte das auch erwartet? Snape stieg steif aus dem Auto und trat augenblicklich in eine Pfütze. Fluchend ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen und schlug die Tür zu.

„Schirm gefällig?", fragte Victoria und hielt ihm einen weißen Regenschirm entgegen, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Er verzog nur ärgerlich die Miene und schnappte ihn ihr aus der Hand. Dann stieß er die Tür wieder auf, spannte den Schirm auf und achtete darauf, beim Aussteigen in ja keine Pfütze zu treten. Victoria setzte sich die Kapuze ihrer Regenjacke auf und folgte ihm. Von außen hatte das Schloss wirklich keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Hogwarts, aber trotzdem war es schön. Es wirkte so gemütlich und auch magisch am Rande der grünen Wiesen und des kleinen Städtchens. Victoria kaufte zwei Eintrittskarten und Snape folgte ihr in den Innenbereich des Schlosses. Immer wieder hörte Victoria hinter ihr ein vernehmliches Einatmen und deutete es als Zeichen, dass etwas Hogwarts wohl sehr ähnelte. Sie gingen einmal durch das ganze Schloss und auch zu der Stelle im Hof, an der Harry und die anderen ihre erste Flugstunde hatten. Und dann passierte doch noch, worauf Victoria die ganze Zeit schon etwas beunruhigt gewartet hatte: ein ungefähr 13-jähriger Junge, der ihnen schon eine Weile gefolgt war, sprach Severus an und fragte, ob er nicht Professor Snape sei, und ob er eine Widmung in sein HP-Buch schreiben könne. Die unwirsche Abfuhr, die er sich einhandelte, schien ihn nur wenig zu beeindrucken, so dass Victoria eingriff und dem Jungen erklärte, der Professor schreibe ja natürlich nur mit Feder und Tinte. Nach einem Spurt zum Souvenirladen kam der junge Fan mit einem Kalligraphie-Set zurück, und selbst Severus hätte es unpassend gefunden, ihm seine Bitte noch länger abzuschlagen.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, gingen Victoria und Severus wieder zum Auto und fuhren schweigend zurück, während die Kassette leise Filmmusik aus „Chocolat", „Herr der Ringe", „Pride and Prejudice" und auch „Harry Potter" spielte. Victoria wusste nicht genau, was das Schloss mit Snape angestellt hatte, doch er redete an dem Abend noch weniger als zuvor und ging früh ins Bett, so dass sie sich zwar noch für eine Weile an den Computer setzte, es dann aber auch früher als gewöhnlich mit dem Schlafen probierte. Immerhin hatte sie keinen Mittagschlaf gehabt.

--

Alina bemühte sich am nächsten Tag wirklich, alles zu genießen. Und am besten gelang es ihr die Müdigkeit zu vergessen, als sie es schaffte, eine Ratte in einen Becher zu verwandeln. Doch als sie am Nachmittag in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und beobachtete, wie Fred und George ihre sämtlichen Scherzartikel vermarkteten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich hab´ zwar kein Geld...aber bekomme ich trotzdem eins?", fragte sie, bemüht zu lächeln. Fred warf ihr sofort eine kleine Tüte mit einer lilafarbenen und einer orangen Pastille zu. Sie musterte die Tüte kurz und steckte sie dann in die Hosentasche.

„Warum verhältst du dich eigentlich so komisch, wenn wir in der Nähe sind, Alina?", fragte George und beobachtete sie, während er von einem Viertklässler ein paar Münzen annahm und ihm dafür ein Päckchen in die Hand drückte, das identisch mit Alinas war. Sie holte kurz Luft.

„Darüber wollte ich eigentlich mit euch reden. Auch wenn ich es nicht darf..."

„Wieder so eine Vision?", fragte Fred und steckte den Geldbeutel und die restlichen Tüten in eine Tasche, womit er andeutete das der ‚Laden' jetzt geschlossen war. Alina nickte.

„Na dann sag uns mal was du so gesehen hast." Alina schluckte schwer.

„Also", begann sie zögernd, „eigentlich geht es mehr um Fred." George sah sie ein wenig beleidigt an und Fred blickte verdutzt.

„Es ist nur... er sollte einfach im Endkampf gegen Voldemort hier im Schloss gut auf sich aufpassen, weil…". Doch eine Stimme hinter Alina unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.

„Der Direktor hat nach Ihnen gerufen, Miss Seeberg." Alina drehte sich um und blickte Professor McGonagall ins Gesicht. Daraufhin biss sie die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie den Mund aufmachte, nur ein ‚Uppsala' heraus käme. Also blieb sie stumm und folgte der Lehrerin mit einem letzten Blick auf Fred und George, die völlig verwirrt in der Ecke standen. Der Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro kam Alina viel zu kurz vor und sie wusste noch nicht, ob Professor McGonagall Dumbledore nun verraten würde, was sie zu George gesagt hatte oder nicht. Aber als sie vor der Eichentür standen, war es so oder so zu spät, um noch etwas daran zu ändern. Zu Alinas Erleichterung blieb die Hauslehrerin vor der Tür stehen und zog sie dann hinter Alina wieder zu. Dumbledore blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und lächelte.

„Nun, ich hoffe, dir hat die Zeit hier gefallen!", sagte er, als ob Alina wirklich nur an einem Austausch teilgenommen hätte. „Ich habe es jedenfalls endlich geschafft, einen geeigneten Text zu schreiben, wenn auch nicht ohne große Hilfestellung von einer meiner netten Vorgängerinnen." Er blickte zu einem Portrait hinter Alina und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie eine kleine Frau in einem der Portraits ganz rot werden. Dumbledore legte die Hände zusammen.

„Aber trotzdem muss ich darum bitten, dass du den Text selber liest. Ich vertraue in dem Punkt wirklich vollkommen deinen Zauberkünsten." Nun war es an Alina, rot zu werden und gleichzeitig plagten sie nach diesen Worten enorme Gewissensbisse.

„Ich habe etwas vom Ende verraten!", platzte sie heraus. „Tut mir leid!" Sie hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass Dumbledore wütend oder enttäuscht oder sonst etwas in der Richtung werden würde, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er nur noch mehr.

„Das zeigt nur, dass du ein mitfühlender Mensch bist!", sagte er und Alina wusste, welcher Satz jetzt wieder folgen würde. „Du zeigst, dass du lieben kannst!" Am liebsten hätte Alina seufzend ihren Kopf geschüttelt, aber sie verkniff es sich. Wie sie aus Snapes Geschichte gelernt hatte, hatte Dumbledore mit seiner ,ach so tollen Liebe ja eigentlich den entscheidenden Punkt getroffen.

„Aber geht das Ganze denn jetzt trotz allem richtig aus?", fragte sie. Dumbledore stand auf und reichte Alina das Buch zurück, in dem zwischen den Seiten ein Blatt herausragte.

„Hier, dies ist ein genialer Einfall von mir, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Und dann muss ich dir noch einmal ein Versprechen abnehmen und darauf vertrauen, dass du es dieses Mal hältst." Alina schluckte, aber sie wusste, dass Dumbledore seine Worte nicht böse meinte.

--

Victoria stand in der Küche vor der Kaffeemaschine, in der gerade der frische Kaffee kochte. Sie blickte auf, als Snape den Raum betrat. „Guten Morgen.", sagte sie freundlich und er erwiderte es mit einem Nicken. Das war nicht gerade viel, aber immerhin: ein Nicken. Sie füllte sich ihre Tasse und trug sie mit ihrer Müslischüssel an den Essenstisch, an dem schon die Tageszeitung lag. Gähnend öffnete sie den Hauptteil und musste lächeln, als sich Snape den Kulturteil nahm. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und zog auf einmal laut die Luft ein. Verwirrt sah Victoria von ihrem Hauptteil auf und verschluckte sich, als sie realisierte, was geschah.

--

Sie musste noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen warten, um den Text zu lesen. Alina konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie war aufgeregt. Was war, wenn sie es nicht schaffte? Doch beim Abendessen saß sie wie abgesprochen auf einem kleinen Stuhl in der Ecke der großen Halle hinter dem Lehrertisch. Auf dem Schoß lag das Buch und darauf der dicht beschriebene Zettel. Als die große Halle voll von lachenden, redenden und rufenden Schülern war, gab Dumbledore Alina ein Zeichen und sie holte tief Luft und las.

Es war ein Abendessen wie jedes andere in der großen Halle. Die Schar der Schüler lachte und redete über die Stunden, die sie an diesem Tag ausgehalten hatten.. Doch eines war ungewöhnlich. Etwas, das niemand bemerkte. Ein Mädchen saß in der Ecke der Halle und las still vor sich hin. Sie hatte eine Geschichte durcheinander gebracht und wollte sie wieder reparieren. Viele von Hogwarts Schülern wussten von ihr, doch durfte sich später niemand daran erinnern. Darum las das Mädchen dort, und ohne dass irgendwer es bemerkte, ja nicht einmal der Schulleiter, der die Sätze, die das Mädchen las, selbst geschrieben hatte, lief die Zeit zurück. Ganz Hogwarts vergaß, was passiert war, und auch alle anderen aus der Geschichte, die nicht in Hogwarts waren, vergaßen. Die ganze Welt schien sich zurückzudrehen bis zu dem Tag, an dem das Schuljahr in Hogwarts angefangen hatte. Der Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape kam zurück, und auch er vergaß, was er erlebt hatte. Das Mädchen jedoch verschwand, und mit ihr das Buch, das in ihrem Schoß lag. Auch der Zettel, von dem sie las, ging mit ihr. Und das Schulleben ging seinen weiteren Weg, wie es bestimmt war.

Als Alina zuende gelesen hatte, blickte sie von ihrem Zettel auf und hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie es nicht geschafft hätte und die Halle vor sich sehen würde, doch stattdessen blickte ihre Mutter sie verdutzt an und bekam dann einen Hustenanfall. Alina war so überwältigt und erleichtert darüber, dass es endlich geschafft war, dass sie lachen musste. Ihre Mutter fing sich wieder und beugte sich zu Alina hinüber, um sie zu umarmen.

„Na, wie war's mit Snape?", fragte Alina neckisch. Ihre Mutter lächelte nur. „Ja das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?" Alina nickte.

„Aber ich schätze mal, dass du es nicht geschafft hast, Snape nichts über das Ende zu verraten?" Ihre Mutter blickte schuldbewusst auf die Zeitung, aber Alina lachte nur wieder.

„Keine Sorge, Dumbledore hat für alles gesorgt."

„Was denn? Heißt das, alles was ich gesagt hab, war für die Katz?", fragte Victoria entsetzt. Alina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, nicht für die Katz, denn es hat dir doch Spaß gemacht, oder?"

„Aber...", begann Victoria, doch sie wurde von Alina unterbrochen.

„Du magst „Harry Potter" doch. Also, ich meine die Geschichte. Und zur Geschichte gehört, dass Snape stirbt." Victoria sah stumm auf den Boden.

„Ich habe Dumbledore versprochen, die Geschichte noch wieder ganz zu Ende zu lesen. Wir fangen wieder auf Seite 238 an."

Alina stutzte, denn etwas hatte ihr in die Seite gestochen. Sie ließ ihre Hand in die Tasche gleiten und konnte eine kleine Tüte und einen langen Holzstock fühlen. Leise lächelte sie in sich hinein und schlug das fünfte Harry Potter Buch auf. Dann begann sie erneut zu lesen...


End file.
